Presses of this kind are obtainable on the market. They serve primarily for compressing waste in the form of chips, such as is produced during the machining of wood and plastics by cutting, or materials similar to granulate or powder, to form compact briquettes which can be easily handled and can be stored in a space-saving manner.
Such a press is described, for example, in DE 10 2010 012 300A1.
In the case of this press, the relative movement between the cylinder bottom and the compressing cylinder takes place as a result of the fact that a drum, which comprises a plurality of compressing cylinders distributed in the peripheral direction, is turned over above a stationary plate which, at the same time, constitutes the cylinder bottoms for the various compressing cylinders.
This arrangement takes up a relatively large amount of space. A lot of material has to be used for producing it, and the press is correspondingly heavy.
The intention is to provide, by means of the present invention, a briquetting press of the kind initially provided, which takes up less space and can be produced using less material.